1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power transmission control device, a power transmission device, a power receiving control device, a power receiving device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, contactless power transmission (non-contact power transmission) has been highlighted. The contactless power transmission makes it possible to perform transmission of electric power by utilizing electromagnetic induction without using a metallic contact. As an example of the contactless power transmission, charging cell phones and household equipment (e.g., cordless handsets of telephones) are suggested.
JP-A-2006-60909 is a first example of related art of the contactless power transmission. In the first example, an ID authentication is realized by transmitting and receiving an authentication code between a power receiving device (a secondary side) and a power transmission device (a primary side) so as to detect insertion of a foreign object or the like. JP-A-10-94199 is a second example of related art. In the second example, a power supply control system is disclosed in which in order to prevent a circuit breaker from tripping in a case where electrical appliances are simultaneously used at home, power usage information of the electrical appliances is gathered so as to determine whether or not power can be supplied within an acceptable range, thereby providing power to a specific electrical appliance determined that power can be supplied to it.
The related art disclosed in the second example, however, is only on the assumption that a single power transmission device corresponds to a single power receiving device. The power transmission device, thus, determines only whether or not a device ID received from the power receiving device is appropriate. Therefore, in a case where a plurality of the power receiving device is mixedly provided, appropriate contactless power transmission cannot be realized.